Genderbent slumber parties
by Thousnelda
Summary: America was over at England's house for a sleep-over when suddenly he is swapped with another version of himself and finds himself in a parallel universe where all the guys he knows are now girls. How did this happen? Will he be able to manage long enough to get back to his own version of reality? And how will England fair against a girl America? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter one

"America put that down before you hurt yourself," England yelled out at his former colony while grabbing a book from America's grip. America was currently staying at England's house for the night, after somehow convincing the older nation that a spontaneous sleep-over would be fun. After about an hour however, America had become bored and decided to look through some of the books that were out in England's living room.

"Come on dude, you have to have something fun in this house! At this rate I'm going to die of boredom!" America exclaimed while looking pleadingly at England. England on the other hand simply looked at America and replied that it was his own idea to drop in out of the blue.

America sighed again before asking, "Don't you have any video games, or even a good movie?"

England ignored this however and went back to his tea and turned the television on. _Maybe this will cause him to stay quiet, _England thought to himself while sipping his drink.

With this England looked away from America to look at the book he had taken from America. It was one of his magic books, which he most likely took from his basement and forgot to return to its proper place. Deciding to return the book before he forgot, England got out of his chair and headed down the basement.

After he placed the book on the correct shelf, he looked at the door only to feel as if his entire house was shaking. The single light flickered as he tried to keep his balance, the light going out when the ground stopped shaking.

"America?" England called out while trying to get back to the stairs. As he walked towards them however, he tripped over something, causing a rather feminine voice to make a sound. Once he reached the stairs, he turned the lights back on and looked at the floor to find a young girl beginning to sit up.

The girl had short, blond hair held back in front by star-shaped clips and eyes that looked exactly like America's. As for her attire, she was wearing sweatpants and a rather baggy American football shirt. The girl looked at England for a moment before giving out a yelp and asking, "Who're you?"

England was shocked by the girl's appearance, after all it was not every day he entered his basement and found an attractive girl there, but he was finally able to ask, "I could ask you the same question."

He then remembered that America was upstairs during the event and rushed up the stairs to find the younger man. However, he could not find America anywhere. As he searched, the girl went up the stairs and began to look around at everything as if very interested. When England noticed her, she remarked, "This house sure looks a lot like Iggy's! I wonder where she is."

England paused at the name which America usually called him, and looked at her confused when she referred to him as a "she."

At last he said, "This is my house, but why are you referring it to some girl version of me? And who are you exactly?"

The girl looked at him for a moment before saying, "Wait, so then your name is England?"

"Yes, and who are you?" England persisted.

She smiled at this and said, "I'm America, but most people call me Americo."

* * *

America was simply flipping through the channels on England's television when he heard England enter his basement. Wondering what his friend was doing downstairs, he went to the door to open it, only to stop when the house began to shake; causing him to fall and hit his head on the door.

The next thing he knew, he heard someone rush up the stairs from the basement and open the door he hit his head on. Once the door was opened, America said, "Iggy, what the hell was that?"

America then looked at the person he thought was England to instead see a girl with long, blond pigtails and green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses. The girl was also wearing a light blue, knee length nightgown covered by a cloak. When she saw America, she began to pull down the hem of her nightgown with one hand while staring at America shocked.

"W-who are you?" she stammered out in a British accent which America had to admit was rather cute before continuing, "What did you do with Americo?"

"Americo? Who's that?" America asked while chancing a glance around the hallway. From the looks of things, it looked almost exactly like England's house; except maybe a little more girly.

"I'll be the one asking the questions," The girl barked at him. America looked her over once more before saying, "One more question, who are you and why are you at my friend's house?"

The girl scowled at this and said, "For starters that's two questions. Secondly, this is my house; always has been and always will be. As for my name, I am the United Kingdom's of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Now I'll ask you one more time nicely; who are you?"

America gave her an 'are you for real' glance before saying, "You're not Iggy, he's a dude and you're definitely not a dude."

To this England grabbed a broom out of nowhere and hit America over the head with it while saying, "Yes I am, and wait…what Iggy are you talking of?"

America then began rubbing his now stinging head while saying, "Well you certainly act a little like England."

The girl England however gave America an annoyed look before once more asking who he was. To this America said, "Well, I'm the hero, America."

England at that point began to look closely at America for a moment before letting out a gasp and saying, "It worked?."

**What have America and England found themselves into this time?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Thanks for all of the initial love~**

**I don't know if Fem!England has any special name like Americo, so to stop any confusion I'm going to be referring to her by the human name Alice.**

Chapter two

America sat down in the living room with the girl version of England. This was definitely not how he had planned to spend the night, but that did not stop him from being curious as to how this happened. England, or Alice as she told him to call her in order to stop any confusion, sat across from him while sipping her tea.

After several moments of silence, America asked, "So what did you mean before by 'it worked?'"

The question caused Alice to blush as she mumbled out, "Girl stuff. If I were you, I would be more worried about how to get home."

"What kind of girl stuff?" America asked, ignoring the rest of what the girl said. This however did not make the girl happy so she yelled out, "Will you simply listen for once! God you're as bad as Americo!"

"Who's Americo?" America asked. He had heard Alice mention this Americo several times already but still had no idea as to who it was.

"Americo is your female counterpart, just like how I am the female counterpart to your friend England. In this universe, everyone who is a guy in your universe is a girl here and all the girls are guys. Understand?" Alice explained.

"So then wait, all the other guy nations at my home are girls here?" America asked for clarification.

"Yes, and all the guy nations here are girls in your universe," Alice answered.

"That still doesn't explain what you were saying about girl stuff," America pointed in.

Alice sighed and said, "When a lady says something like that, it means that she does not want to talk about that. Honestly, didn't my male counterpart teach you anything about being a gentleman?"

"Well how well did your lessons on being a lady sink into this Americo chick?" America asked as a remark.

This caused Alice to pause for a moment before saying, "Touché."

"So you'll tell me what you guys did?" America asked.

Alice got up to place her cup in the kitchen while she said, "It was just a spell I was trying, her idea actually. I really wasn't expecting it to work, not with all the distractions she was causing."

America gave out a moan at the idea of this being magic. It was not that he did not believe that England or in this case Alice could use magic, but if she was like his England then he knew that it may be a while to get back to his place. But why would she want him here? At last he asked, "So then what were you trying to do that worked?"

Alice blushed again even deeper before replying, "Nothing that you need to worry your pretty little head over."

"Just tell me," America said, slightly annoyed by having to go through all of these loops for a straight answer. In response Alice looked at him in the eyes before explaining what happened.

* * *

"So then practically all the nations here are dudes?" Americo asked while accepting the Coca-cola can England gave her.

"Yes, so then I take it that that's not the case at your home," England said while sitting down with his tea across from her.

"Nah, in my universe practically everyone I know is a girl. It gets annoying at times, you know," Americo said while taking a gulp of the carbonated goodness.

"So then I have a girl version of me somewhere," England asked while trying to wrap his mind around everything that had happened so suddenly.

"ya, and I can't believe her spell actually worked. This is gonna be awesome!" Americo exclaimed.

"Wait, a spell? What kind of spell?" England asked.

Americo then gave a slight blush while saying, "Well, it gets kind of boring when there are practically no boys for you to date, and human guys get old after a while too. Then when do get a crush on a guy nation you end up having to practically fight every other nation around to be with him. So I talked Alice into trying to cast a spell that would give us a…never mind."

"Give you what?" England asked while beginning to blush a little. He could not really help it since seeing Americo blush was starting to turn him on.

His question only caused Americo to blush more and to continue as she said, "W-we wanted to have some cute guys we could fawn over for as long as we wanted."

"Oh," was all England could say, his own face now bright red like Americo's. At last he continued, "That's…um, an interesting use of magic…"

"But then where's Alice?" Americo asked while avoiding eye-contact.

"She's most likely still in your world. Hopefully that's America is too," England said while getting up to place his empty cup in the kitchen. As he said this, Americo nodded her head in agreement and stayed silent.

Feeling uncomfortable with the silence, Americo asked, "So what's the guy version of me like?"

"He's an annoying wanker who doesn't like to listen to anything I tell him," England said while rubbing his eyes. The night had so far been anything but peaceful and he was beginning to get tired.

Americo smiled at this description and said, "Sounds like Alice should have fun with him."

England blushed again at this and told Americo that she could sleep in one of the spare room before he headed to his room. Several minutes later, Americo also headed up the stairs to a room and fell asleep.

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter three

Several days had passed since America came to Alice's universe, and much to the girl's dismay there was a world meeting. The reason she was regretting it so much was the fact that she had not sent America back to his right universe. America on the other hand saw nothing wrong with going to the meeting and seeing what the other nations looked like as girls; it might even be fun.

America walked into the meeting room with Alice in front of him, and sat down next to her with a smile. Shortly after they sat down, a brunette woman walked up to Alice before halting to look at America.

The woman then gave a smirk before saying with a purr, "Bonjour, if you're not a new face. Are you sitting in for Americo?"

"Bonjour…wait, you're supposed to be France?" America asked while beginning to laugh slightly. He should have expected any kind of France to want to flirt.

"But of course I am France, country of amour. And who are you?" the female France asked.

"I'm America," America said while watching the nations which he assumed were Germany, Prussia and Italy enter. These nations saw America too, and could not help but stare at the new, attractive boy sitting in Americo's spot.

"America…wait. England you didn't," France began only to be cut off by Alice telling her to stop. Alice then began to look around to all of the other nations to see that every girl was looking at America as if he was a tasty morsel; proving the main reason why she did not want to bring America with her.

"Where's Americo, aru?" a small Chinese girl with two buns asked.

"It's um, hard to explain," Alice said while getting a slight blush which caused France to snicker more. In return to this, Alice went back to attacking France.

"What's so hard to explain?" another Asian girl who he assumed was Japan asked.

Not seeing anything wrong with saying what happened, America said, "Well I'm America from a parallel universe where everyone here is the opposite gender. I was just minding my own business when apparently she got it in her head that it would be fun to have more guys around and cast some spell."

"Oh England, you sad, little nation," France said while shaking her head at her and snickering at Alice's red face.

"Send him back, the fewer boys the less competition I have for big sister," a rather scary boy who America assumed was Belarus said while an equally scary girl with long mousy hair and purple eyes cringed.

"And this is why I told you to stay at home you git," Alice said frustrated.

* * *

It was once again time for a world meeting, and Americo was very interested to see what all of her friends looked like as guys. During the few days between Americo's arrival and the meeting, England had tried to be as much a gentleman as he could with the girl who seemed to enjoy watching him become uncomfortable.

The two of them walked into the meeting room together and sat down, England making sure that Americo stayed close to him. He was not looking forward to how several of the other nations would think of her, and was mentally preparing for the worst.

Shortly after they sat down, several other nations filed into the room; each of them looking at the attractive female and talking amongst themselves about her. She was not too upset about the looks she was getting, after all it was not too often in her world that she had this much attention.

This enjoyment then stopped for a moment when France entered the room and spotted her. With a slightly perverted smirk, he walked up to Americo and said with a seductive purr, "Bonjour mon Cherie. Are you here to step in for America?"

"Oh, my God. Are you really hitting on me?" Americo asked. To this France gave out a chuckle and he leaned close to her ear and asked, "Is there an issue with that?"

"Leave her alone you Wanker," England yelled angrily at France.

"Vee, she's pretty, who is she?" Italy said while smiling at her.

America could not help but smile back brighter at the Italian before saying, "Well, I'm America, but most of my friends call me Americo."

"Wait, you're, like, America?" Poland asked.

"Yep. So then I guess you would be Poland right? Man, you look almost identical to your girl self," Americo said.

"A girl self?" Lithuania asked, almost overwhelmed about the idea that somewhere there was another Poland.

"Ya, where I'm from all of you guys are girls and all the girls are guys. You know, I think I like this ratio a bit more than where I'm from," Americo said.

"Where you're from…where is this? And then how did you get here?" Japan asked.

"I'm from a parallel universe or something like that. As to how I got here, that's um…,"Americo began only to get cold feet when it came to explaining herself.

At this point England stepped in and said, "From what she told me, the girl version of myself was trying a spell which sent her here and our America over to her universe."

"So America is in an awesome place surrounded by most likely awesome, beautiful women? How is that fair?" Prussia asked while shaking his head and thinking of all the fun he could have there.

"Vee, lucky guy," Italy said while nodding his head and also thinking about being in a place surrounded by beautiful woman.

"Man, is sex the only thing you guys think of?" Americo asked, slightly disturbed by what the guys were saying. To this England looked at her and said, "And you're any better?"

This caused Americo to pause for a moment before saying, "True, but I wasn't the one who cast the spell."

"So then how do we get the America's switched, aru?" China asked.

"Well, I'm not really that sure. From how it was explained to me, it sounds like the switching was an accident, and I have yet to find anything to fix this in my books," England said while trying to think of a way to send her back. His ideas were clouded however, due to him not really wanting to send the attractive girl away. What could he say; he was like the other guys in the room after all.

Seeing that they were already half an hour late for the meeting, Germany quickly called the meeting into order and told Americo that she would simply have to fill in for America; causing the girl to roll her eyes and say that that was why she was there.

**So how will the meeting go for them?**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four

The meeting was interesting, that was all America could say about being in a room filled with pretty girls who seemed to be focusing more on him than on the actual meeting. He also found it humorous to watch Alice blush and yell angrily when the other girls would flirt with him. When it was time for lunch, Germany had already decided that they were to stop the meeting for the day.

It was at this point that Alice took America's hand and quickly rushed out of the meeting room and into the parking lot. Once they reached the parking lot America asked, "What was with that?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Why were you flirting with them?" Alice snapped at him.

"They were the ones flirting with me. Why should I be the one getting blamed for what they do?" America asked upset about being yell at.

"And you were not exactly sending them off," Alice said obviously upset. She had reason to be angry with America, or at least she felt she did. After all, if it was not for her spell he would not be here, so then why would she want to share him?

"Oh my, is this a lover's spat I see?" France said snickering while walking out with Prussia and Spain. France then winked at America before saying, "Why don't you come join us for lunch America? I'm certain that it will be a lot more…entertaining."

"You leave him alone you bloody flirt!" Alice said getting ready to attack her old rival.

"Kesesese, looks like she's jealous," Prussia said while laughing at Alice and watching her grow even more red.

"Come on girls, you don't need to fight," America said, feeling a bit full of himself. In response, the four girl nations looked at America for a moment before heading back to their bickering. Seeing that they were too busy with arguing to notice him, he decided to leave and get his own lunch. However, he was not alone.

* * *

Americo was having a blast. She had forgotten what it was like to have such attractive men look at her and try flirting with her, but it did not stop her from using what she knew about flirting to play with the boys looking at her. Much to England's dismay, Americo saw no harm in flaunting her looks during the meeting and if one of the other girls commented on it playing the naïve little girl who was simply being picked on. In other words, she was being a hit when it came to the boys.

England was also not pleased about all of the other male nations flirting with her. During the last few days, he had begun having feeling for the girl and if he didn't know better would think that he actually loved her; which only made him feel the need to be more protective of her.

Soon it was time for the noon break, and Germany had decided that with this new America nothing was going to happen in the usually unproductive meetings. Due to this, he decided to call the rest of the meeting off and stressed to England to get her back to her normal universe. As soon as Germany announced this, Americo began to pout and said in a baby-ish voice, "But I want to spend more time with you guys."

England watched as several other guys began to blush before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her down to his car. When they reached the car, Americo pulled away from him and asked, "What's your issue, stop pulling.

"What was all of that in the room about?" England demanded angrily.

"I was just having some fun, try to loosen up old man," Americo said while scratching the back of her head.

"So you call being a flirt fun? And don't call me an old man, young lady," England said, even angrier due to the name.

"Well, yes. I do call it fun. Come on England we already went over this, that's why I'm here," Americo said matter-of-factually.

"Well, well, well, you two sure left in a hurry," France said while winking at Americo. As England began growling at France, he continued, "Would the young mademoiselle like to join me and my friends for lunch. No doubt we could show you a better time than that grump."

"That's very nice of you to offer, monsieur France," Americo said while watching the smile on France's face grow filled with even more lust at her french.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave her alone you Wanker?!" England yelled before beginning to hit France.

By this time Prussia and Spain had joined the group and began watching the two nations fight as usual. These two were so absorbed in their viewing that they ignored Americo. After hearing her stomach begin to growl, she decided to leave and look for a McDonalds. Little did she know however that several other nations were watching and following her.

**So who's following them?**

**As always please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five

After some searching, America had finally found a McDonalds and ordered his lunch. Once he retrieved it he sat down in a booth and began his eating only to be disturbed by a hand jirking at his shoulder. America then looked up to see that the people next to him were the only men who were at the meeting, the same people who he knew to be women in his universe.

"Hey guys, what's up?" America asked while reaching for his hamburger.

"When are you going home?" a man with long light brown hair who he assumed was Hungary asked.

"Why do you ask?" America asked while taking a bite.

"You have overstayed your welcome. Now go home, da," the male Belarus said.

"You've only known me for less than a day," America said a little worried about what they were getting at.

"And in that day you have all the girls practically eating out of your hand. You had to have noticed this," another boy with a Russian-like accent said; who happened to be Ukraine.

"I'm sorry? But come on guys, a world filled with chicks. You have to realize how awesome this is," America said.

"You will go back," Belarus said while glaring at him.

"Then why don't you try and ask Alice. I on the other hand will be meeting with the girls," America said while getting up to throw his trash away.

"Or maybe we can make sure you stay away from them," Hungary said before grabbing hold of a tray and hitting America over the head with it. Due to the impact, America began to stumble over, allowing the others to jump on him and take him with them to one of their cars.

* * *

With the sound of the boys' arguments long past, Americo was on her way to lunch. After a few minutes worth of walking she found herself at a McDonalds and ordered herself hamburgers, fries and a shake. With her food now in hand, she sat down and began to watch as people passed in front of her or down the street. A slight smirk came as she watched the others stare at her.

Turning back to her food, she was about to take a bite when a hand rested on her shoulder. Assuming that it was England done with his fight, she turned around to find Hungary giving her a semi-scary smile. Behind her were the rest of the girl nations, giving her less than amused looks.

"Um hi, Hungary. Can I help you girls with something?" Americo asked.

"I think we need to have a talk," Monaco said.

"About what?" Americo asked while giving them an oblivious look.

"We've decided that it's time for you to go back to your world," Hungary said.

"What? Why? I haven't done anything," Americo said defensively.

"Please, then what was all that about in the meeting room," Taiwan asked.

"I was just fooling around. Come on, you expect me to believe that none of you guys ever wanted to flirt with all those guys," Americo said with a slight smile.

"Listen you slut, these are our boys. Now why don't you go home and work your moves on the guys there," Belarus said while moving threateningly towards Americo.

In response to this Americo said anxiously, "Look, that isn't really up to me. If you want me back so badly then why don't you talk more to Alice or England or who ever."

Americo then began to get up from her seat and throw her trash away. As she did this, Hungary sighed and used her frying pan against Americo's head. She stumbled over and held her head while looking up to the group.

With this the group grabbed hold of Americo and began to drag her out to one of their cars. Once she was in the car, Vietnam jumped into the driver's seat and started the car; driving off to an apartment with the rest of the girls following her.

**Sorry that it's shorter.**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter six

England was done arguing with France and looked up when he noticed how quiet it had gotten. As he looked up he saw that Prussia and Spain were still there, but where was Americo? When he asked the other two about this, they simply said that they were too busy laughing at the fight to pay attention. After some quick thinking however, they came to the realization that she most likely left to find lunch.

Figuring that like America she would go to a fast-food burger place, England began to walk off; only to stop when he noticed the bad touch trio following him. To this England asked, "What the bloody hell are you following me for?"

"To see where you are going," Prussia said while smirking.

"I am leaving to find Americo," England said while glaring at the three of them.

"And do what?" Spain asked with an innocent smile.

"None of your bloody business," England snapped and was about to leave when France asked, "Come now England, we're all grown-ups here. Certainly you can tell us."

England rolled his eyes and replied, "Do you really have to start this up again?"

France chuckled a little before saying, "Fine, fine, we'll let you two love birds have some privacy. Remember to be gentle."

England began to blush and yell at the three of them for several minutes as they left, only to then turn back around to head down the street in the direction he was certain a McDonalds would be. As he reached the end of the block, he was about to cross before quickly stopping when a speeding car driven by Vietnam almost ran him over. Along with seeing Vietnam in the car, he saw that Americo was also there looking rather pissed while Hungary looked to be holding her still.

"What the…" England began, only to stop due to his mind focusing more on trying to think of what was happening. Before he knew what he was doing, he began to try following the car, ending with him losing sight of the car.

Shortly after passing England, Americo and the others arrived at their destination and forced the struggling Americo into a seat where she was tied down. She then began to glare angrily at her captors as Taiwan said, "That actually went rather well, don't you think so?"

"Let me go," Americo said slowly, anger on every word.

"Can't. Now you wait here while we talk," Belgium said while the rest of the girls left for a different room to talk. Once they were gone, Americo let out a sigh of frustration. This was not what she had in mind when she came to this world. All she wanted to do was have a little fun, and it was not like she was all that interested in all of the guys.

It was true, and as much as she wanted to resist the idea she was beginning to fall in love with this world's England. It was the accent, she would use as her main rational, which only seemed to turn her on more when he was flustered. So she flirted with some of the guys to get him railed up, and yes while it was fun it was nothing personal. Apparently however that was not what the other girls thought. And where was England anyways.

Thinking back to it, she would not have been too surprised if he was still fighting with France; she had learned from watching her France and Alice that those two could fight forever. She gave out a sigh and looked down at herself. It was at this time that she began to think that maybe having Alice cast that spell was not the best of ideas.

* * *

America was not pleased. All he wanted to do was have lunch and maybe afterwards fool around with some of the girls simply to annoy Alice. Not fooling around in the way that France would or anything; more flirting until Alice would come over and act prissy and annoyed like his English friend. Then he was planning on simply going back to Alice's house and doing whatever. It was not even like he cared. He wasn't even planning on doing anything too seductive to the other girls.

Instead America found himself in some hotel room tied to a chair with the other male nations talking over what to do with him. After being silent for several long moments, America moaned out, "I can't believe this is happening."

"That you're in this world or that you got captured?" A man who looked a lot like his Switzerland asked while walking up to him.

"Dude, come on. I'm not at fault here! And for all I know, if I want to get back I need to be with Alice; not here," America said while trying to reason with them.

His captors looked at him for a moment before a boy who he assumed was Seychelles asked, "And who said that she will want to send you back?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" America asked.

"Please, I've hung out enough with England to know how she acts when she's head over heels for someone, and she is definitely interested in you," Seychelles said.

America blushed at this thought and began to think about his time with Alice. Did she like him? All she ever seemed to do with him was argue or scold him. At the same time however, she did seem to try acting nice to him. After several moments America said, "But then what about Americo?"

"Who knows? If she's acting anyway like you then she's probably in a load of trouble as well," Belarus said casually.

America then frowned at this as Vietnam asked, "So now what do we do with you?"

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7

England had stopped running after the car panting and trying to figure out what his next move should be. There was no possible way that he could catch up with the car, and he had no idea what the girls wanted with Americo. After catching the rest of his breath, England began to walk in the direction the car went when he noticed a person who looked almost exactly like America.

"America?" England called while running up to the man. In response the man turned around and looked at England before saying, "Can I help you, Mr. England?"

England paused at this before once again asking, "America?"

"It's Canada England, I'm not America," Canada said with a sigh.

England sighed too before saying, "Sorry Canada. You didn't happen to see a car driven by Vietnam with Americo in it, did you?"

"Ya, it was going that way," Canada said while pointing to the west before asking, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just the usual feeling that an America got in trouble with someone," England said.

"You think she's in some sort of trouble?" Canada asked a little confused.

"Well, let's just say that it wouldn't surprise me," England said while starting to walk in the direction that Canada pointed to. As he began to walk, Canada joined him; saying that he wanted to help if he could. England nodded to this and soon the two of them were on their way. After walking for several minutes, they found themselves in front of a hotel complex.

* * *

Alice sighed out of frustration and began walking in the direction which she saw the car. As she walked however, she noticed a girl who looked like Americo, only with longer hair. Wondering if it was in fact Americo, Alice ran up to the girl and asked, only to be told that she was not Americo but Canada.

"Sorry Canada, you didn't happen to see America in a car with the other guys, did you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they went that way. Why?" Canada asked.

"I think that idiot may have gotten in trouble," Alice said while beginning to walk in the direction Canada pointed to.

Shortly after she began walking, Canada joined her and asked, "What do you think he did?"

"I don't know. For all I know they may have simply become jealous of him, not that I know why," Alice said in a frustrated tone.

"If that's the case, then you know that when we find him they'll want you to send him back," Canada pointed out.

This caused Alice to pause for a moment before saying, "But I can't."

"You don't know how?" Canada asked.

"No, I know how. It's just…," Alice cut herself off when she felt her face turn hot.

"You actually like him, don't you?" Canada said while walking a little ahead to stop her.

Alice did not reply right away but simply looked at the other girl. She then noticed something which caught her attention, the car which she saw America in. When she saw this she said, "Canada, stop."

"Why can't you just admit it?" Canada asked. To this Alice sighed and turned Canada around so that she could also see the car.

Now that the two of them were on the same page, they walked into the hotel complex that the car was parked in front of and asked the desk for the room the group went to left for it. After going to the room they found the door locked, so they began to try breaking it down.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eight

After rushing into the building and finding which room the other boys had taken America, Alice and Canada ran up the stairs to the room; only to find the door looked. Once Alice had caught her breath, she began to bang on the door. There the two of them waited for a reply for several moments, only to bang even louder when it took too long for those in the room to respond.

Like the last time, no one opened the door. Instead however, they heard a voice that sounded similar to America's from behind the door. Alice gave out an annoyed sigh to this and proceeded to kicking the door in.

Inside the room, the boys and America could all hear as the angered Englishwoman kicked at the door and the hinges on the frame struggle to hold firm. After several kicks however, the door flew off the hinges and appeared Alice followed closely by Canada.

"Oh, it's just you two? That's alright I guess. We actually wanted to talk to you England," Hungary said casually.

"Talk about what? And why the bloody hell did you capture America?" Alice said while walking over threatening to Hungary. As she was doing this, Canada began to walk over towards America; only to have her way blocked by Ukraine who began mumbling sorry for getting in her way.

"It's time that you sent him back," Belarus said while gesturing to America, "He's been here long enough."

"God, you guys really don't have any faith in yourselves," America said with a slight laugh; only to stop when Belgium hit him on the head.

"Please just let him go, I doubt that he was trying to do anything wrong," Canada said only to cause the men to silently look between the two girls and America.

* * *

After reaching the locked door, England began to kick the door down; ignoring any idea that they may have opened it by knocking. Inside the room the girls waited while listening to England kick and swear aloud. While they did this, Americo could not help but smile at this with a slight blush; which only Seychelles seemed to notice.

Once the door was knocked down, England and Canada entered the room; England walking strait up to the normal girls while Canada walked up to the trapped Americo only to be barred from her.

"Have you girls gone bloody mental, you can't just kidnap someone for being an idiot," England began to yell at them.

"We wouldn't have had to if she wasn't here, so send her back to whatever place she came from," Hungary said casually; unnerved by England's radiating anger. The other girls seemed to agree with this, but Seychelles looked to be more in thought than the others.

"Please let her go. She was just being an idiot; she won't do it anymore right?" Canada said, the last part being directed to Americo.

Americo was silent to this while the other girls thought over what Canada had said. After several moments Seychelles said, "Alright, but only if she promises to stay away from the other boys."

"Wha, don't I get a say in this?" Americo sputtered out while Seychelles untied her from the chair.

"Nope," Seychelles said while pushing the now standing Americo towards England before saying, "Now you two lovebirds have fun."

Upon hearing this, both England and Americo began to blush. Canada on the other hand simply sighed and dragged the other two out of the room before the other girls decided that they did not like Seychelles' agreement.

After being dragged out of the room, England and Americo looked at eachother while still blushing. At last Canada said to them, "Why don't the two of you just go home and talk about this in private?"

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

America and Alice sat in the cab with an tense quiet filling the air. Both of them preferred to forget about that afternoon , especially the last thing Canada said, but at the same time not. America found the feeling confusing at first, and was not helped by the fact that Alice seemed to be trying her hardest to ignore him. At last they reached the hotel they were staying at, paid the driver and walked inside.

While they walked inside to the lobby, they both saw several of the other nations talking about America; causing America to give a slightly uncomfortable smile. He was beginning to grow tired of all the attention due to the afternoon's events, which even he found surprising, but at the same time he still enjoyed having all the girls' gossip about him. Alice's response to this was beginning to blush and gripping hard onto America's hand before leading him off to the elevator.

As they waited for the elevator, Alice could not help but hear how the gossip was turning to not only about America but about her too. She was tired of all of the talk and began to swear to herself for ever allowing them to find out about hers and Americo's little idea while at the same time thinking of some ways to get back at the others for trying to interrupt her time with America.

She was then taken out of her thoughts when the doors opened and America asked, "Are you alright? I don't think you've stopped blushing since we left that other place."

Alice paused for a moment before saying, "I'll explain when we get to the hotel room."

"Which one?" America asked after pressing the button and watching the doors close. This was a valid question since when they arrived at the hotel the first time Alice decided to make a large fuss about how they needed to have separate rooms due to her being a proper gentlewoman.

"…Your room," Alice said, causing America to look at her. After all, he may not be the best at reading other people, but he still knew that it was rare for any England to pause like that.

After she said this, the door opened and she began to head for the room with America walking next to her with a more sincere smile than the one he gave in the lobby. It did not take the two of them long to reach and enter the hotel room, ending with England silently sitting on the bed once she entered and beckoning Americo to sit with her.

* * *

It did not take England and Americo long to reach her hotel room, but for the two of them it felt like an eternity due to the fact that every time the two of them looked at each other one of them would start blushing. Once they did enter the room, England sat on the bed and motioned for Americo to join him. Americo paused for a moment only to then take the seat and ask, "So what Seychelles was saying before, about us, is it true?"

England paused while beginning to blush a little more, much to Americo's pleasure, before replying, "Do you want it to be?"

Americo looked into England's face for a moment before answering, "Kind of, ya. I mean, ever since I saw you I guess I've been attracted to you. But at the same time I guess that would make some sense, I mean a spell to get me with a handsome guy. Certainly sounds like it works to-."

Americo cut her sentence off when she noticed England begin to smile at her. He then turned to her and said, "You're rambling, Love," before gently kissing her and continuing, "But I do agree with you."

Americo looked at him for another moment before returning the kiss with her own passionate one; ending with the two of them lying down on the bed. Once the kiss was over and the two of them had caught their breaths, England began to get up and leave for his own room.

"Where are you going?" Americo asked a little shocked by his sudden leaving.

"Oh, just to grab some supplies from my room. I was kind of thinking that the two of us could have a slumber party if you're alright with that," England said while trying to sound casual. He then looked back at her to find her beginning blush even more while vigorously nodding. Upon seeing this, England walked out of the room only to then rush to his room, grab what he needed and return for his night with Americo.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 10

When America awoke the next morning, he found himself in bed with a smaller figure lying next to him. He could not help but smile as he wrapped his arms around the other and thought about the fun he had the night before. His companion was beginning to awaken, causing Americo to move the blankets and say, "Morning Al-," only to stop when he saw that next to him was not Alice. Instead next to him was the waking up England.

The two of them looked at eachother confused before both shouting out, "What are you doing here?"

"I fell asleep here, but what happened to Americo?" England stated.

"Americo? Oh, right, the girl me. Well I could ask you the same about where Alice went," America said while getting up only to stop when he found himself naked. America then blushed and said, "Um, England…"

"What now?" England asked while also getting up. As he did this he looked at the clock and saw that they needed to quickly get ready for the next day of the meeting.

"You didn't happen to bring any of my clothes did you?" America asked casually.

"No, wh-," England began to ask only to then stop and shake his head before continuing, "No, you'll need to get more soon since we have a meeting in less than half an hour.

"The meeting's still going on? Awesome! I bet they'll definitely get a kick out of what happened!" America said while getting out of bed; ultimately causing England to blush and throw at him a towel from the bathroom. After giving him the towel, England sighed and shook his head while giving a slight smile.

* * *

"Americo? What happened to America?" Alice shrieked when she noticed her friend in bed with her instead of the male counterpart.

"Hey, why are you a chick now England?" Americo asked when she stared at Alice.

"It's me you idiot! Somehow you came back here and America went away. Sigh, the spell probably just wore off, but at least I still had one good night," Alice said while carefully wrapping herself in one of the bed's sheets. She then looked at the clock and mumbled out about having enough time to shower before the meeting.

"There's a meeting still today? Good, I bet the other girls won't believe where I've been," Americo said ecstatically.

"Oh yes they will, after all, your male self was just here last night," Alice said, "Now I suggest you get ready."

As she left for the bathroom, Americo called out, "Mind if I borrow one of your outfits, I guess the guy version of me was a pretty big guy."

Americo sighed and said, "Fine, they're in the next room over; just use the combining door."

"Okay, thanks. I totally owe you one," Americo yelled out while going to the other room. Several minutes later, the two of them exited the rooms and headed for the meeting room. Once the two of them entered the room, they sat down and watched as the other nations filed in.

Many of the other girl nations had decided to come to the meeting room early in order to see more of the new America, and many of them let out disappointed sighs when they noticed that in his place was the normal America; Americo.

France was the first of the group to walk up to Americo and Alice and ask, "So Americo is back I see, and what may I ask happened to the tall buffoon?"

"Is she talking about the guy version of me?" Americo asked Alice, only to have the other nod.

"My answer, mon Cherie?" France persisted while several other nations began to wonder the same question.

"He had to leave," Alice said loud enough for the others to hear as well. Several of the boys were glad to hear this news and Alice knew that the other girls would get over it shortly just as quickly as they had gotten into it.

"So then how did you get back?" Japan asked interestedly.

"Well, it took most of the night, but I was finally able to fix the issue last night," Alice said while blushing a little.

"Vee, that sounds like a lot of work," Italy said.

"Indeed, and what kind of work?" France said with a slight smirk due to her having a good idea as to what she was doing. Before France could get her answer however, Germany entered the room and upon seeing the normal Americo there gave out a sigh of relief.

Upon this Germany started the meeting, causing the Americo and Alice to give a slight sigh of their own relief. During the meeting, the two of them made a certain promise that they would not speak of the night again.

**Thanks for everyone reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting!**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
